Dead or Alive Xtreme 3/Item Collection Datasheet
There are many items available for purchase in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3. These items can be used as accessories to “customize” the player’s character or to give away as gifts to other girls. There are also tickets to certain mini-games. Below are tables of the items that can be found in Xtreme 3, sorted into where the player can find these items. Not only is there information on how much each item costs but also the names of the girls who like or hate the item if they were given to them as gifts. Available from Sports Shop The Sports Shop is the place you can buy volleyballs and tickets in order to play some of the mini-games. To find out about the different swimsuits available here, please visit Swimsuit Catalogues. Lotions Like in prior games, there are multiple lotions that have varying effects on the player. *Suntan Lotion A *Sunscreen A *Softening Gel *Softening Lotion *Softening Oil *Softening Liquid *Hardening Gel *Hardening Lotion *Hardening Oil *Hardening Liquid *Natural Milk Available from Zack-Of-All-Trades Zack-Of-All-Trades is where you can buy miscellaneous items that do not appear at any other store. Most of these items are used for gift giving. Perishable Items Food and drink only lasts for a limited time if the player does not place them into their collection. If not, the food only lasts two sessions. For example, if you buy a dish in the morning, it would have gone bad by the evening. If you want to put these items into your collection at night, you must buy them during the evening session. Available from Owner's Store At the end of the day, when the girl returns back to her room, you may visit the Owner's Store to buy various items that cannot be found in or Sports Shop Zack-Of-All-Trades. The Sundries tab contains the following: * Mysterious Sound Figurine * Suntan Lotion B * Sunscreen B * Zebra Volleyball * Leopard Volleyball Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation Unlike in prior Xtreme games, Xtreme Venus Vacation due to its gacha nature requires more than just Zack Coins to purchase stuff. Food *New Year's Orange (年越しみかん): Distributed during the 2018-2019 New Year's Event either by paying 100 bronze coins or otherwise completing New Years Event planning, giving an orange to each girl allows for a minimum of 1000 XP for them. It is ranked as a two-heart item. Although a food, it is technically listed as a gift item. *Crimson Apple (真っ赤なりんご) *Luxury Melon (高級メロン) *Large Pineapple (大きいパイナップル) *Slice of Watermelon (カットスイカ) *Donuts (ドーナツ) *Sushi (お寿司) *Delicious Grapes (おいしいぶどう) *Fresh Peach (みずみずしいもも) *French Fries (フライドポテト) *Green Smoothie (グリーンスムージー): Luna's favorite, two heart *Iced Coffee (アイスコーヒー): Kasumi's favorite, two heart *Strawberry Millefeuille (苺のミルフィーユ): Kasumi's favorite, three heart *Orange Juice (オレンジジュース): Hitomi's favorite, two heart *Tropical Juice (トロピカルジュース): Marie Rose's favorite, two heart *Princess Barkelese (プリンセスバーケレセ): Marie Rose's favorite, three heart *Tapioca Milk Tea (タピオカミルクティー): Misaki's favorite, two heart *Cream Soda (クリームソーダ): Ayane's favorite, two heart *Iced Tea (アイスティー): Helena's favorite, two heart Furniture Category:Items Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Items